Incandescent Yearning
by Blackcat69
Summary: It was wrong of them to want and yearn for each other when nothing more could come from this arrangement. Jane/Tom.


**Incandescent Yearning.**  
Jane/Tom. Becoming Jane. Romance. Angst. 747 words. G.  
_It was wrong of them to want and yearn for each other when nothing more could come from this arrangement._

Italics are quotes from the film. All are said by Tom Lefroy (James McAvoy).

* * *

_I'm yours, Jane, heart and soul!_

After reluctantly accepting Mr. Wisley's proposal, Jane took to a walk in the woods with her brother, George. She explained the situation to him, by way of hand gestures, which is the only way to communicate with him. While she was in the middle of telling him about Wisley's proposal, she heard a twig snap.

Jane had an instinctive feeling it was him before she even saw him. Out of all the inappropriate times to see the insufferable Mr. Lefroy, it just had to have been after his recent engagement to another and her hasty acceptance to Mr. Wisley; even when she still felt such passionate feelings for him.

She begrudgingly made the proper inquires that propriety calls upon in such a situation. She regrettably inquired after his new fiancé, and asked what so-called Lefroy charm had he used to lure her. Jane could tell that he was uncomfortable and not-at-all happy about the subject matter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw George quietly asking her if she loved him. _If she loved him?!_ Well, of course Jane loved Tom. Even though previously he had basically said he thought more of his family's expectations than what she meant to him; she still does love him after that. Jane did try to forget him, but her heart just wouldn't let him go.

_Jane, I've tried! I have tried and I cannot live this lie. Can you?_

Jane denied her true feelings. The sting of his previous rejection still hurt, and she did not want him to see just how much she was still affected by it. While she adamantly refuted how much she did _not_ love Tom, he abruptly rushed towards her uttering that he could not live this lie. _What lie is he talking about?_

All other thoughts fled her mind when he met her lips in a sensitive, familiar, yet incredibly exciting kiss. Sensations swirled in her mind. She raised her hands to his jacket to momentarily pull him closer, before her head momentarily cleared. She forcibly pushed him away, and leapt away when he finally let her go. She wanted to rush towards his warm embrace not away from it, but reality and decorum came back to her at a dizzying rate. It was wrong of them to want and yearn for each other when nothing more could come from this arrangement.

When he caught up with her, he put his gloved hand on her cheek and persuaded her to run away with him to get married. Rebuffing the idea at first, Jane realized that happiness was within her grasp and she'd be a fool not to accept his offer.

_What value would there be in life, if we are not together?_

Past emotions ran through her body at the mere glance exchanged before he suddenly turned away and rushed towards the street outside the building. She glanced at Henry on her left, silently asking if he would go after the mysterious figure. He complied, rushing after the darkened man.

Jane clung to Eliza's arm in the reception area; one part of her desperately wished it was Tom who she thought she saw previously, while the other just wanted to forget Tom and get on with her life. She grasped Eliza's arm tighter when it was confirmed that it was Tom she saw earlier; he had a lovely young lady on his arm and both were following her brother into the room.

Jane saw the years have aged him, as they have in turn aged her. While it pained her to see him, it also brought her joy, to see that he was doing well in both health and wealth. When Jane found that the young lady was his daughter, she was pleasantly pleased to find that she had her father's sweet disposition. Although it was a shock to find that she was named 'Jane' as well. Agreeing to read for her new young friend, Jane guided the young lady to sit beside her on the stiff couch. Carefully choosing a passage from the end of her novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, which would both speak to her audience as well as it would to Mr. Lefroy, she began to read.

Applause was given after Jane had uttered the last word. She looked up to acknowledge the praise and tenderly smiled at Mr. Thomas Lefroy when he gave the loudest praise of all.

His love.


End file.
